


Coming from the Shadows

by LabRat801



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Infidelity, Masochism, Monsterfucking, Murder, Other, PIV Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RJ really nailed it with the black armor black hair no eyes look, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teratophilia, but not suPER graphic, cartoonish darkfriend evilness, consensual myrddraal sex, darkfriend, fear as an aphrodisiac, it's only one sentence, look I'm sorry but myrddraal are hot, myrddraal, regardless of how unrealistic that may be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRat801/pseuds/LabRat801
Summary: It’s just straight up myrddraal banging with a murder thrown in for evil funsies, I don’t know what else to tell you
Relationships: Original Female Character/myrddraal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Coming from the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been years since I’ve read WoT, but the news of the TV series coming out reminded me how much I *eye emoji’d* the myrddraals when I was reading it, and then this fell out of my fingers. I did a bit of a refresher while writing, but sorry for any glaring errors in lore. If I should add any other tags, please let me know.  
> Also note: if you’re only reading this because you’ve liked the rest of my stuff, this is not anywhere near as nice or fluffy, so please heed the tags

The only noticeable change in the room as Falen swept the floor of the kitchen was the sudden stab of icy fear deep in her gut. She shivered. She knew what that meant. She slowly continued moving the broom until she felt a strong hand land roughly on her waist and a head lower next to hers, inhaling her scent deeply. She tilted her head to the side to give better access to her neck and felt a tongue drag over it, followed by sharp teeth on her shoulder. She sucked air in through her teeth as she felt them just barely break her skin, then felt the tongue slide over the wound.

With that, she twisted to face the creature behind her. It towered over her, lank black hair falling to broad shoulders. As she looked into its eyeless face, fear and lust mixed familiarly inside of her.

-

She hadn’t asked for much during her initiation. There were those who asked for the clichéd riches, or the fools who wished for immortality. All she had asked for was basic training in the One Power so as not to burn herself out on accident. She had no desire to go to the White Tower and join whatever sisterhood existed there. She had carefully composed herself to make her second request. She wanted it to come across as almost an afterthought when she stated her request for sexual access to myrddraal. She figured she would either get what she wanted, or it would be the start of building a reputation among her new comrades as someone either crazy or not to be fucked with, or both, which suited her fine. The shock of the person administering her vows had shown even through the mask and heavy robe. They had looked uncertainly to a myrddraal lurking in a corner of the room. There was a long pause, but then at a subtle nod of its head, they had turned back to Falen and acquiesced, their bewilderment showing in their body language and tone of voice.

Since then, myrddraal had appeared at irregular intervals in her house. She never knew when it was going to happen, but it was always when she was alone, so they clearly had some way to keep an eye on her. She had no idea if it was a different one each time, or if it was always the same one. Fades were all identical as far as she could tell. There seemed to be some agreement that they wouldn’t hurt her enough to do any real damage, though she was usually left with some minor injuries and was fairly dazed for the following day or so. She had no idea why they had agreed to the arrangement. She’d never seen any sign of humor in them, but perhaps they found it amusing that a human had actually wanted this.

-

The thing’s mouth crushed hers, all teeth and bruising pressure. Its tongue pushed its way into her mouth as the hands on her waist pulled her roughly against its groin and she felt its hard length press against her belly. She could feel herself start to get wet as it ground its hips against her.

“Bedroom,” she murmured as she pulled back breathlessly from its mouth. She didn’t want anyone walking in or a nosy neighbor peering in through a crack in the curtains. It snarled but lifted her and carried her roughly up the creaking stairs under its arm. It tossed her onto the hard bed and began stripping the scaled armor off its body. Falen took that time to loosen her bodice and shrug out of it, pushing it off the side of the bed, with her underdress and smallclothes following shortly after.

She lay back and watched as it peeled the last of its armor off its pallid body. She felt its gaze travel over her body and shuddered. She never knew how they would want to take her. This time, it stepped to the side of the bed, tangled a hand in her long brown hair, and dragged her up to a sitting position, placing her face in front of its groin. She licked her lips and then a long stripe up the front of its sallow cock. Impatient, it pushed in past her teeth and kept pushing until it hit the back of her throat, which constricted around it as she stifled a gag. It held her there for a moment, cutting off her supply of air as her nose ground against its abdomen, then started pumping brutally in and out of her mouth. The acidic taste of its precum filled her mouth. It brought the hand not on her head down and started pinching and twisting her nipples. The pain shot straight to her cunt and she felt a gush of wet warmth between her legs.

She snaked her hand down and groaned around its cock as her fingers grazed over her clit. She spread her wetness around and began rubbing slowly. Between her own movements and her mouth, throat, and tits being thoroughly used by the creature looming above her, she quickly felt herself on the edge.

Her pleasure was cut off as it used the grip in her hair to pull her head off of it and pushed her onto her back. It positioned itself on its knees near the foot of the bed, then flipped her over and yanked her hips up. She moaned as it sank down to the root in one quick thrust, encountering nearly no resistance from her soaked cunt and setting an inhumanly fast and vicious pace. It gripped one of her fleshy hips tightly to hold her in place, while pressing its other hand between her shoulders to keep her cheek crushed against the blanket.

She used one of her hands to continue its work on her nipples, pinching and pulling as hard as she could, as her other hand returned to her clit, rubbing quickly to try to avoid being interrupted again before she could climax.

“You cheating slattern. I always knew you were worthless, but I never expected this, even from you.”

Falen froze, only her eyes moving over her shoulder to find the source of that venom-filled voice. Her husband’s silhouette filled the doorway to their bedroom. The fade hissed as its head whipped around to pin the man in place with its eyeless stare.

In a blink, it was off of her and stood in front of Adylon. He clearly had mistaken the fade that was fucking his wife for a man, or he would have done the sensible thing and fled instead of making his presence known. His eyes were wide and terrified as the creature’s hand closed around his throat and easily lifted him off the ground. His hands scrambled uselessly against the door frame. With a twist of its wrist, the fade ripped out his throat and let him drop to the ground, a thick pool of blood rapidly spreading from his ruined neck.

The intrusion taken care of, the myrddraal stepped back over to Falen, once again pressing her face into the bed as it forcefully rammed back into her cunt, balls slapping against her clit as it struck home. She could feel her husband’s blood on the fade’s hand on her back. Some of it dripped down her neck and she moaned, clenching around the cock inside of her. She’d always hated the bastard.

She resumed rubbing at herself, redoubling her efforts, even more frantically turned on after that display. Her thighs began to shake and she quickly came, clenching around the fade’s cock, riding it through and using it to lengthen her orgasm. It snarled and continued pumping into her now oversensitive pussy, then suddenly and silently came. She felt a light burning sensation inside of her as it filled her. She knew from past experience that she needed to clean herself thoroughly afterward or else that burning sensation would become intolerable. But she enjoyed it for the moment.

The fade stepped off of the bed and was back in its armor before Falen even had a chance to stand up. It took one last look at her splayed on the bed, bruised and partially covered in her dead husband’s blood, then stepped into the deep shadow behind the wardrobe and disappeared.

Falen enjoyed the hazy aftermath for a few minutes longer, than set about cleaning herself up. As she did so, she considered how to get rid of the inconvenient body that lay on the threshold of her bedroom. She wouldn’t miss him, and indeed had chosen him for his hateful and vile nature. Playing the meek housewife who constantly lived in fear of her overbearing husband had been a good cover for her darker activities. She idly considered using saidar to help clean the mess, but didn’t want to attract the attention of any other channelers nearby, so she settled in for a long evening with the set of butcher’s tools Adylon had kept in the kitchen.


End file.
